1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an interproximal brush, and more particularly, to an interproximal brush which contains gargle and disinfectant, such as mouthwash, thus accomplishing an excellent cleaning effect in addition to protecting the gingiva while brushing a gap between neighboring teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, an interproximal brush is used for brushing a gap between neighboring teeth, and consists of a handle, and dental floss or bristles shaped like bristles of a brush for cleaning test tubes. In this case, the bristles or the dental floss are fixed to the end of the handle. That is, the interproximal brush is an article for cleaning the gap between neighboring teeth by repeatedly putting and taking the bristles or the dental floss in and out of the gap between the neighboring teeth. Such an interproximal brush is used in a location where it is difficult to remove plaque or food residue remaining in a user's mouth with a general type toothbrush. The interproximal brush is also used for disinfecting the teeth after scaling, and for removing tartar deposited on the teeth due to smoking. Further, the interproximal brush is used to clean orthodontic devices, such as braces for straightening misaligned teeth.
However, the conventional interproximal brush is problematic in that the teeth are brushed using only the bristles, so a user may frequently bleed at the gingiva, and further, it is difficult to remove the food residue remaining in the user's mouth. Generally, this interproximal brush is not disposable and has to be repeatedly reused. Due to its repeated use, the brush may have an offensive odor, or bacteria may be propagated on the brush, so the brush must be frequently disinfected.
Therefore, there has been proposed a conventional interproximal brush in Korean U.M. Registration No. 246271 filed by and allowed to this inventor. This interproximal brush has a reception part of a circular cross-section. The reception part contains a cleaning solution therein, such that bristles of the brush are kept in the cleaning solution when the brush is not used. However, the reception part of the conventional interproximal brush contains only one of several solutions, such as disinfectant, whitener, and calcium dissolving solution. Further, a casing of the interproximal brush has a circular sidewall, so it is difficult to attach anything, including a trademark, to the sidewall of the casing.